


I Just Wasn't Made For These Times

by beauxbatonsheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (just read and please don't hate me), Alternate Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauxbatonsheart/pseuds/beauxbatonsheart
Summary: AU. Draco Malfoy has graduated Hogwarts, started work as a potions apprentice and is - to all appearances - perhaps not a good man but at least one who stays on the right side of the law. A man who is trying his best to live life by his own terms, on his own time. Too bad that Harry Potter can't respect that, and that magic itself seems to have other plans for Draco.





	I Just Wasn't Made For These Times

To be uploaded.

CHAPTER ONE.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new venture for me in a fandom I never thought I would be writing fanfiction for, as much as I love reading it. One major disclaimer: I have never read the Harry Potter books. Yet. All my knowledge is gleaned from the movies and from (mostly Drarry) fanfiction. I know. Be gentle. If there's anything really glaringly wrong, please let me know and I'll brush up on my knowledge.


End file.
